You're so dead, Potter!
by norway4ever
Summary: A story about how Lily and James got together. It turns out it's not as easy you'd think.
1. Christmas time

**A/N: This is my Jily fanfic. My first long fanfic ever :o have mercy. It's Christmas break in their 6th year. Tell me if you like it, please. I really appreciate it if you take the time to read this, thank you!**

* * *

1. Christmas time

Lily woke up to a frenetic knocking on her bedroom door.

"Lily!" She winced. Her sister's voice was not the first thing you wanted to hear in the morning.

"What?" Petunia broke up the door without answering. She found her way to Lily's window. "Tunia, what are you doing?" Lily asked in a tired voice, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Is it Christmas morning already?"

"No," Petunia said, still looking out of the window. "That's not until tomorrow, freak."

Lily sighed. She looked at a clock on her nightstand. It was ten o'clock. She sighed again and rolled out off her warm comfortable bed. She picked up a pair of pants from the floor and put them on. "What are you looking at? And why are you looking at it from my room and not, I don't know, the kitchen or something."

Petunia gave her a killing look. "Because he can see me from the kitchen, dummy. It's this guy; he's been walking past our house like fifteen times or something. Look! He's just standing there, looking at the house."

"Really?" Lily pulled a sweater over her head and giggled. "Is he cute?"

"Well, he's no Vernon, if you know what I mean."

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister. If he was no Vernon he had to be cute! She made her way to the window.

Her first thought was that he looked really familiar, though she couldn't see his face. He had dark, if not black, hair and was wearing a black winter jacket that seemed to fit him absolutely perfect.

"Well, let me know if he moves." Lily joked and walked out of the room to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. And when she got back to her bedroom she found Petunia glued to the window. It was embarrassing, really. It wasn't like he was a celebrity, or anything.

Lily walked over to the window again. She wanted to see the boy's face. They had watched him for about thirty seconds before he turned so they could see his face.

Lily gasped and her jaw dropped. She would recognize that face anywhere. His brown eyes looked worried behind the glasses. Lily jumped away from the window so he couldn't see her if he looked up. What was he doing here? It wasn't fair. "Fuck!"

"What is it?" Petunia glared at her.

"What the hell is he doing here? He shouldn't be here!" Lily was slightly panicking.

"I reckon you know him then. Is he one of your freak friends?"

"We are not freaks, and he is NOT my friend!" She had been so happy to get a Potter-free holiday after the term she had had, but of course he had to come ruin it. That stupid prat!

Something drove Petunia's attention back to the window. "He's walking down the driveway."

"WHAT!" Lily's eyes widen in panic.

The doorbell rang. _'No!' _she thought. She ran out of her room. Half way down the stairs she could hear her mother talk to someone who sounded way to familiar. _'Fuck!' _She stopped and listened. They couldn't see her from where she stood.

"I don't know if she's awake yet. She use to sleep in very late, you see." She heard her mother say. "Come in, and I'll go check on her."

She could hear James say something (she couldn't hear what) before the door closed. Lily shifted and lost her balance. She fell down the rest of the stairs with a little scream. The fall was only a couple of steps, but still. Petunia's laughter from the top of the stairs filled her ears. She swore and got up on feet.

Her mother looked worried, unlike James who was smiling like a maniac. "Nice entrance, but I think it would be easier to just walk down instead." He said earning himself a poisoned look from Lily.

"Hello to you too." She said.

"Uhm…" Her mother looked confused between them.

"Oh, sorry mom." Lily walked over to them. She continued. "Eh, this is James Potter. We go to school together."

"Ah, I see. Well it's nice meeting you James."

"Nice meeting you too Mrs. Evans."

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Lily's mother said walking towards the kitchen.

"That's not necessary." Lily said, but her mother was already gone.

She sighed and looked over at Potter. He was wearing dark blue muggle jeans and a brown jumper that fit perfectly on his muscular body, and Lily was sure he knew just how good he looked. Stupid, arrogant prat!

She watched him questioning. He only gave her a goofy smile. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her in to the living room.

James sat down on the couch while Lily took place in one of the armchairs. James just looked at Lily without saying a word. She suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

"Uhm… So, why are you here?" She asked him after a moment.

He pulled a hand through his messy hair. "Eh, well, I came to give you this." He pulled out a tiny black box from his pocket. "Happy Christmas" he through it at her and she caught it.

"You got me a present?" She was a little confused. "You know you could have just sent it with an owl, right?"

This wasn't the first time James had given her a present, he had been doing that for the last three years or so. But this was the first time he had given her the present in person. He usually just sent it with an owl or (on her birthdays) got someone else to give it to her for him.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you." James said with a cheeky smirk. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

She opened the small box. Inside there was a bracelet made of braided black leather with a silver ring on top of it. It was simple and pretty, nothing flashy at all. Lily was a little shocked. This wasn't like James. He usually gave her something like expensive chocolate harts or a diamond necklace or something. This bracelet was beautiful. Just the kind Lily liked.

James was sitting on the couch looking at his hands. He didn't dare to look at her. Merlin, this was embarrassing. Was she going to say something? Yell at him maybe. This was the reason why he never gave the present personally, he thought.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, James looking nervous down on his lap and Lily staring at the bracelet. She didn't know what to do. The gift was perfect, but it was James stupid Potter who gave it to her. She opened her mouth to say something, although she didn't know exactly what, but luckily James cut in.

"What time is it?"

Lily looked at the clock on her arm. "It's eleven," she answered. "Why?"

She never got the answer. "Shit!" He stood up and walked out of the living room.

When Lily caught up with him he was taking on his jacket. "I have to go, sorry. But my parents will be home soon and start wonder where I am."

"You haven't told them you were visiting me? Wait, who did you get here in the first place, we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school yet?" Lily watched him confused.

"The Knight Bus." He smiled proudly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok then. Well, bye." She opened the door for him.

He smiled and walked out. Before she closed the door he turned to look at her. "Evans?"

"Yes?" she sighed.

"Go out with me on Sunday?" he grinned. She rolled her eyes. "No!" She said threatening and she shot the door in his face.

* * *

**AN: okay guys. Be honest, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I just stop? Is it good? Does it suck? Please tell me something.. Thank you! Again ^^ **


	2. The train ride

**A/N: Okay so they are on their way to Hogwarts again. Everyone is very excited. Enjoy! (Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.)**

* * *

2. The train ride

"LILY!" Alice ran up to Lily and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Lily laughed and returned the hug. "How was your Christmas?"

"Good. A bit boring though." Lily answered. She looked around the platform. "Have you seen Marry yet?"

"No." Alice frowned, looking out on the platform too.

"Let's go put our trunks on the train and find her afterwards."

They found an empty compartment and left their trunks. They went through the carriages on the train. There was no sign of Marry anywhere. It was only five minutes to the train left the station so Lily and Alice decided to go back to their compartment. On their way back they met fellow 6th year Gryffindors Remus and Peter who was going in the opposite direction. "Hi Remus, Peter." Alice greeted.

"Hello girls, had a nice Christmas?" Remus asked with a kind smile.

"Can't complain." Lily said, although she was sure she could have found something to complain about, she smiled back. Her and Remus had always been good friends.

"You guys do anything special?" Alice said friendly looking at the boys.

"No, not really" Remus shrugged.

"I celebrated Christmas in Italy, but other than that, no." Peter answered. He looked down on his feet. It seemed like he would rather be anywhere else.

"That sounds like fun. I would love to go there one time." Alice said.

"It was ok I guess." Peter blushed, still looking down.

"Well, I guess we should get back to our compartment before Sirius and James hurt themselves." Remus joked. "See you girls later?"

"Sure, have a –" Alice began but was cut of by a loud scream. They all turned to the sound. Lily screamed too. Marry came running towards them, she had left her trunk further down the carriage. The three girls got in to a group-hug, jumping, screaming and laughing loudly.

"I missed you so much! Sorry I didn't write to you, our owl was sick the whole time." Said Marry, letting go of them.

Remus and Peter looked shocked. "Ehm… we'll just go then. Bye." Remus said dragging Peter with him.

The girls waved after them before turning to each other again. "I have so much to tell you guys! But first, where are we sitting?"

"That way. Come on." Lily took Marry's hand and dragged her through the train.

When they were all set in their compartment they started talking about what they had been doing the past weeks. Alice had spent her holiday with her cousins and family friends. She also admitted that Frank Longbottom had been among those friends. She blushed deeply while she told them this. Frank was in seventh year at Hogwarts and Alice had had a big crush on him since last year. Marry told her that she should just snog him and get it over with. This caused a terrified look on Alice face and about five minutes of unstoppable laughter from Lily and Marry.

Marry had been very busy under the mistletoe. Apparently she had met a total of five new boys during the holiday, but none of them seemed to be boyfriend-material. Typical Marry, she was always on the look for a boyfriend. She was definitely the dater in their little group.

"What have you been up to, Lily?" Alice asked.

"Not much. Petunia's boyfriend stayed with us a couple of days so I mostly just stayed in my room." Lily shrugged.

"What did you get from James this year?" Marry asked, knowing that he usually sent her a present. "Anything good?"

Lily hesitated for a moment, but she told them what had happened that day.

"Wait, so _he_ gave you that?" Alice pointed at the bracelet on Lily's right arm. "I thought maybe your sister gave it to you."

"My sister would never give me something this nice." Lily sighed. "I think he just finely came to his senses and grew up a little." Just as she said this, they could hear a loud explosion from somewhere on the train. "Or maybe not…"

Xxxx

Remus entered the compartment just to find Sirius lying on the floor with James holding him down, forcing something that looked like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans down his throat. "I didn't know!" Said Sirius, spitting beans out of his mouth.

"Oh yes you did!" James forced more beans into Sirius' mouth.

"What's going on in here?" Remus asked. He looked confused at the two boys.

The boys looked up at Remus and Peter standing in the door. Sirius took advantage of James' inattention and pushed him away. They both got up to their feet, watching each other carefully. Remus and Peter got in and sat down.

"He tricked me into eating a fucking bean who tasted like earwax!" James gave Sirius a killing look.

Sirius sat down next to Remus. "I said I didn't know what flavour it was." He tried to sound convincing, but his grin betrayed him. "And by the way, you should have seen your face!"

Everyone laughed except James who through the box of beans at Sirius' head. Beans flew everywhere, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"Why were you so late, anyway?" James asked and dropped down on the seat across from Sirius.

"We met Alice and Lily on the way." Peter explained, speaking for the first time since they entered the compartment.

James' eyes widened slightly. "Lily?"

"Keep it in your pants, Prongsy." With that Sirius earned himself a kick on the leg.

They talked and joked for a while before, unknown how, they got to a point of the conversation where Sirius took out something from his pocket and showed it to the others. He held in his hand some sort of black balls, just under the size golf balls. The three other boys looked anxiously at him. And it didn't help when Sirius told them how he had gotten these balls.

"I made them." He said proudly.

"You made them?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"Glad you asked, Moony." Remus immediately regretted it. "I simply added a lot of random stuff to my parents cauldron and after a minute it started looking like black paint or something. So I charmed it into these balls and thought maybe we could use them for pranks."

"In other words…" Peter began. "You have absolutely no bloody idea what those things will do?"

"No, we'll have to test them, of course." Sirius smiled. "What are you all looking so scared for?"

"I don't know about this, Padfoot." James said slowly.

"Maybe you should put them away. Carefully." Remus added.

"Why?" The train made a turn, only big enough to make one of the black balls fall out of Sirius' hand. The second it hit the ground it exploded all over the place with a loud BANG. Apparently those little things contained enough potion (or whatever it was) to paint the whole compartment black, as well as its passengers. The whole place began smelling badly of smoke, strawberries and dirty socks. It truly was an awful combination. They hurried to open the door and the window to let out the stanch.

They all gave Sirius dark looks as they tried to get the sticky black stuff off of them, but without luck. Remus took out his wand, which was also covered in black goo. He tried several cleaning spells but nothing worked. Probably because of the sticky stuff, he thought and sighed.

"At least we know what they do now." Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

James was just about to yell something to him, but stopped as they heard a familiar voice.

"I'm just saying that we don't know if it was them." The boys exchanged looks. A moment later Lily, Marry and Alice showed up in the door looking in on the all black compartment. "I take it back." Marry said quickly.

"What happened here?" Alice wanted to know.

"Sirius happened!" Three of the four boys said unison.

"What is this stuff?"

"Oh, this? This is the creation of one Sirius Black that is. Not that he knows what it does." James said.

"It might be poisonous, probably not something you want to have all over yourself!" Remus told the girls, though he was looking at Sirius.

The girls rolled their eyes. Lily took out her wand and tried a cleaning spell. It worked a little, the goo was gone but they all had gotten a slight grey colour that wouldn't go off, no matter what spell they all tried.

"Well, this is perfect! I always wanted to be grey all over:" Peter said sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: Btw school is starting now and it might take a while for me to update. But I'll try my best to update within a week each time. Please review! You have no idea how much it means to me :)**


	3. Just forgive me

3. Just forgive me

When they arrived at Hogwarts the three boys were still grey and in a grumpy mood. Luckily all that's needed to get the grey colour off was a shower, though their clothes were ruined forever.

Sirius hoped they would just leave it alone now. The goo was gone, the colour was gone, Remus had taken them all to the hospital wing to make sure it hadn't been poisonous (it wasn't), and the other students had stopped laughing of them. But he wasn't that lucky. The other boys took every chance they got to make him feel bad about it.

"Come on guys. I said I'm sorry. What else do I have to do?" Sirius whined. He was standing in the door to their dorm. It'd been two days and they had barely even talked to him.

James was lying on his bed reading a book about quidditch he'd gotten for Christmas. Remus sat in his own bed reading too, though he definitely didn't read about quidditch. And Peter sat by the window looking out on the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts.

None of them even looked at him. He walked over to James' bed. "Please Prongs! Forgive me! I'm sorry! It'll never happen again, I swear!" Sirius had gotten down on his knees so he was on the same height as James.

James couldn't help but smile at his attempt to get forgiveness. This gave Sirius confidence. If he only could get James to look at him, or make him laugh he was sure he could get James to forgive him.

"Look at me Prongsy. Please. Hey, remember that time we changed Snivellus' clothes into a dress? Hm? Remember that? That was good time, good times indeed. To bad you wont talk to me, or we could have done the that again."

James finally looked at Sirius, laughter written all over his face. "Fine! I forgive you."

"Really? Wooh! Finally, but to be honest I thought you'd hold much longer."

"Why are you so annoying?" James asked.

"I love you too, Prongsy!" Sirius said and gave James a bone-crushing hug.

After this it didn't take long to get Remus and Peter to forgive him. They walked down to the common room together. It was full of people as usual.

"I promise you, one day we'll look back at that moment and laugh." Sirius said. "Hey lets start now! Remember how I accidently painted us and the whole compartment black a couple of days back? That was funny! Haha… heh…" The other boys just looked at him, a little annoyed it seemed.

"Oh, I remember that!" Lily had come up behind the boys. "That was hilarious."

"See? She can laugh about it." Sirius muttered.

James smiled at her. "Glad I could make you smile for once." He said and looked around the room. "Where's Alice and Marry?"

"I don't know… I think Alice is talking to Frank, but God knows where Marry went off to."

"Well, since you're here Evans. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go–" Lily did a hand movement to make him shut up.

"Stop right there, Potter! Don't even bother asking me out. The answer is and will always be no!" With that she walked away.

James watched her as she walked. Then he looked at the boys. "How could she know I was going to ask her out?"

"You don't have to know Legilimency to understand that." Remus said smirking slightly.

* * *

**A/N: It's, it's… something, right? I felt like I had to update something, and it would have become something like this anyway. Hope you liked it, a little bit anyway. **


	4. Really, really wrong

**A/N: 4th chapter! It's longer than the others :) Enjoy!**

* * *

4. Really, really wrong

"So, Evans." James fell into the couch in the common room next to Lily. "Your birthday's coming up."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Really? I had no idea." She concentrated on her potions homework again, ignoring how James looked at her.

She gave up the homework with a loud sigh when the rest of the Marauders sat down around them. She should have known. Where one Marauder was, another one was never far away. Sirius sat down on the other side of Lily, while Peter and Remus took place in two of the old armchairs.

Sirius placed an arm around Lily's shoulders, but she shrugged it off. "Come on Evans, I'm just trying to be nice." Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Can you do it over there?" She pointed at the other side of the common room.

"You're mean!"

"You're annoying!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"Hey!" James' facial expression made everyone laugh. It almost seemed like he was the one Sirius had called a bitch, not Lily.

Alice and Mary came through the portrait hole and sat down with them. As they did, Sirius and Peter figured they would go down to the kitchens.

"Good, now can you go too?" Lily said looking at James.

"Just me? What about Remus?" he answered.

"I doubt Remus will disturb me while I'm studying."

James couldn't do anything but agree. He went silent for a while. Alice and Marry talked to Remus, and Lily picked up her books again. She had read one sentence before James talked again.

"But seriously Lily, what do you want for you birthday? It's on Sunday! That's like… four days from now." James said.

"Three actually, and I don't want anything. I tell you every year!"

"Come on Lily. It's your seventeenth birthday."

"I know." Lily got up and walked towards the girl dorms.

"Where are you going?" James asked and she turned around only long enough to answer him.

"To my dorm, where I can study in peace."

She turned and disappeared up the stairs. They all looked after her. "Well," Remus broke the silence. "That literally couldn't have gone any better." The girls laughed and James threw a shoe on him. Still laughing, the girls followed Lily up to their dorm.

Xxxx

"Where are they?" Remus fell on his back on his bed. It was later the same day. The sun was almost down and Sirius and Peter weren't back from the kitchens yet. Any other day this wouldn't have meant a thing, but today it was full moon and Remus started to freak out a little. "What if they forgot?"

James sat on his own bed, frowning. Maybe they should go and wait for them with the Whomping Willow, although it would be very hard to get into the Shrieking Shack without Peter. But if they didn't go soon Remus would transform inside the castle. "I'm sure they didn't forget." James said, not really believing it himself. He shook his head.

Right at that moment the door flew up and a breathless Sirius came into the room. "I'm sorry we're late. Come on, Peter are waiting for us in the common room."

They boys got up. James took his invisibilitycloak with him and they ran down to the surprisingly empty common room where Peter stood waiting for them with the marauders map in his hands.

"I don't see any teachers nearby, but you should probably put the cloak on now. Just to be safe." He said as the three boys came up to him. He gave the map to James. James took it and threw the cloak over their heads, not Peter who changed into a rat, the cloak was small enough as it was, and they got off to the Shrieking Shack.

Xxxx

Lily woke up early next morning. It was Friday and her last school day as sixteen. She got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Marry and Alice had woken up too. Alice lay on her bed covering her face with her hands. Marry was already dressed and was fixing her tie.

"What the hell are you so embarrassed? Just face it, you're in love with him." Marry said. Alice just growled from her bed.

"I know, but he don't like me. Not that way anyway."

"What's going on here?" Lily asked. Alice sat up on her bed and looked at Lily. Her face was almost as red as Lily's hair.

Marry turned to Lily. "Alice had a dream about Frank tonight." She rolled her eyes when Alice growled again. "Merlin, it wasn't even anything serious. It's not like it was a sex dream."

Alice threw a pillow at her. They all got ready and down for breakfast where they continued their conversation about Alice's dream.

"So no sex dreams then?" Lily joked as they sat down.

Marry giggled and sat down across from Lily, next to Alice who shot her a killing look. Alice sighed and shook her head. She turned slightly red again. She looked down the Gryffindor table, obviously seeing if Frank was anywhere near them. He wasn't, though. He hadn't even come down for breakfast yet.

"No, it wasn't a sex dream." Alice said in a low voice, taking some toast.

"What did you dream then?" Lily and Marry looked anticipating at her. Marry had heard the short version in the dorm, but she wanted details. She had barely managed to get Alice telling her what she had dreamt.

Alice hesitated for a moment before she started talking. "Well, at first we just sat there in the common room, me and Frank, we were talking, all alone. I don't remember exactly what we talked about. But then suddenly he just said it was late and walked towards his dorm. And I got this awful feeling, like my heart had been broken into thousand pieces. So I stood up and was on my way to my own dorm when I heard someone say my name. When I turned around I saw Frank come closer to me, and he came really close. He took his hand to my face, caressing me, and then he bent down to kiss me, but right before our lips met I woke up." She finished with an embarrassed smile.

"Wait, earlier you said you walked down to the common room but now you were already there." Marry raised her eyebrows at her.

"OK. So in my dream I woke up in my bed, from a nightmare. And I honestly don't know why, but I decided to walk down to the common room where I found Frank sitting on a couch. He comforted me. We talked for a while, but I promise you, I don't know what we talked about. The rest is true. I swear."

Lily and Marry just laughed at their friend. She was way too embarrassed about this dream.

"Do you notice something different this morning?" Alice continued, obviously wanting to change the subject from her dream. Marry seemed confused but Lily nodded.

"Yes, actually. It's quite pleasant eating today, I can't put my finger on what exactly." she answered.

Marry looked around the table and she saw what made this particular morning so different from the others. "Let me put your finger on it." she said. She looked troubled in a way. "Where are the marauders? They never miss a meal."

"Unless they're planning some big prank." Alice looked for them too. "There's Peter. Over there with the entrance." She pointed where Peter stood. He was alone, something that was very unusual for him.

They decided to go over and talk to him. Something was just not right here. A marauder never walked alone, and if he did, another was never far away. And there was no sign of James, Sirius or Remus anywhere. As they came closer they saw how distant he looked, like he was not really there.

"Hey Peter. What's wrong?" Lily asked concerned.

"Oh, hi." He answered and kept looking on his shoes.

"Why are you alone?"

"Something… happened… really… really wrong… hospital wing…" He couldn't say full sentences. Like he was in shock. Alice, Marry and Lily looked at each other.

"What went really wrong, Peter?" Alice asked in a low voice.

"A prank?" Marry added.

Peter's eyes widened suddenly, and he looked up at the girls. He panicked and said quickly, "Yes, yes a prank!" He calmed down a little and looked down again. "The others… I couldn't help…"

The girls were starting to get what he was talking about. "So one of your pranks backfired and the others are at the hospital wing?" Lily put a tiny hand on Peters shoulder. All he could do was nod. Lily looked at the other girls before turning to Peter again. "It's going to be OK, Peter. You know it will." And then they left him to his own thoughts.

The girls walked down the corridors together on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was still some time before class started, but there was no shame in being a little early. While they walked they talked about what they had heard from Peter.

"I think we should visit them." Marry said matter-of-factly. "It sounded like it was really bad."

"Yeah, I think you have a point." Alice said thoughtful. "But I don't have any free periods today."

"We can do it in lunch."

"Okay." Lily said. She sounded defeated. "But for the record, I'm not going there to see Potter or Black. I'm going to see Remus." She stopped and her friends looked questioning at her. "Is that mean?" Lily said thoughtfully and smiled.

Alice and Marry laughed. "Yes, come now." Marry said, pulling Lily with them.

Xxxx

After Charms the three girls walked towards the hospital wing instead of going to lunch like the rest of the castle. They hadn't seen the three boys in any of their classes so it was big chances they were still there.

As they walked through the doors they saw James and Sirius in two of the beds. Sirius seemed to be the one recovering the best. He was lying feet on pillow in the bed. He had a bandage around his head and a long cut on his neck. James couldn't sit up by himself. He leaned his back against his pillow. His arm was tied up in a rag around his neck. He also had a couple of scars in his face and down his neck.

Both lit up when they saw the girls come towards them. Sirius sat up and crossed his legs on his bed. "Hello ladies. What are you doing here?" he asked smiling.

"Peter told us about a prank who went wrong." Marry said. "And he said you were here, so we thought we'd see how it's going."

"Evans probably dragged you two down here with her so she could see me?" James said. He winked to Lily who rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually, I'm here to see Remus, not you." She looked around. "Speaking of which. Where is he?"

Sirius pointed at a bed across from him with curtains drawn in front of it so they couldn't see who's lying there. "He's there, but you can't talk to him. He's still unconscious." Sirius said.

"Unconscious?!" the three girls said at the same time.

"Relax, he's fine!" James said. "And why would you rather visit Remus instead of me?"

"Because he's my friend." Lily answered. She sent a concerned look towards Remus bed. "And he's obviously hurt more than you…"

At this point Madam Pomfrey chose to come check on the boys. She was carrying a bottle with a light pink fluid and a glass. Putting it on the nightstand next to James' bed, she took one look a Sirius and sighed. "Incredibly stupid of you boys." She said. "Doing pranks and mischief on a night like that… Well, well. Mr. Black, it seems you are well enough. You can go."

Sirius jumped off the bed. He didn't have to change his clothes. They were all clean and not damaged at all. Peter probably had brought them all clean clothes. "What time is it?" he asked the girls.

"It's lunchtime. If you run I bet you can make it before it's over." Alice answered friendly.

"Great! See you later Prongs." And then he was out the doors.

James watched him as he walked away. Envy clear in his eyes. "Madam Pomfrey? Can I go too? I'm much better now, honest! And I've had much worse." He said. He tried to lift himself up, making a face of pure pain.

"Stop that, Mr. Potter. You need to rest. But if you're a good boy and drink your potion every hour –," She said as she handed him a glass of the pink fluid. "– you might get to go by dinnertime."

James huffed and drank the potion. The girls tried not to laugh out loud. It was hilarious to see Madam Pomfrey treat him like a little boy. She put something on his scars and some of them seemed to slightly disappear.

After a while the girls had to go. Lily refused to be late because she was visiting James Potter in the hospital wing. "Will you tell Remus we were here when he wakes up?" Lily asked.

"Sure. See you later." James winked to Lily.

"Sure." She sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Remus. This is what a full moon can do to him… Anyway! Did you like it? Please leave a review. Is there something you think I can do better? Or anything you would like to be in one of the future chapters? I'm open for suggestions ^^**


	5. How to be invisible

5. How to be invisible

Apparently James had been a good boy. He had come to dinner that night, but he still seemed to be hurting a little. Remus on the other hand hadn't been that lucky. He had woken up about two hours after the girls left, and he had been lying in that bed ever since.

Now it was Sunday, and Lily Evans' birthday. Lily didn't expect much for her birthday, really. Not that she wanted much either. Some people saying 'happy birthday', a few gifts from her closest friends, and a hug or two maybe. Nothing more. And this was just what happened. Well, at least until later that evening.

It was almost seven o'clock. Lily, Alice and Marry were sitting in the common room in front of the lit fireplace. "Excuse me? Lily Evans?" A voice said behind them. Lily turned around.

"Yes?" A boy from third year stood there, looking nervous.

"Um… James Potter told me to give you this." He pulled out an envelope.

Lily sighed and accepted it. "James gave Lily a gift? Well, that's something new?" Marry said sarcastically. The girls laughed.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it, miss Evans?" The boy said. "Happy birthday!"

Lily looked at the boy. "Yes it is. Thank you!" She gestured with the envelope. "And thank you for bringing me this." She smiled friendly. The boy muttered something like 'you're welcome', blushed and walked back to his friends.

Lily opened the envelope, not sure what to expect. Inside there was a card, only a card, witch made her a little worried. It's not that she wanted more; it's just that it was so unlike James.

The card was red. It was obviously magical because it kept writing 'Happy Birthday' with white letters on the front by itself. It was beautiful and simple, just like Lily liked it. She opened it and read the card:

_Dear Evans_

_Happy birthday! 17 years old, that's great! Okay, so I know you didn't want me to give you anything but I couldn't do that. So I thought a card wouldn't hurt.  
I hope you had a wonderful day today. And who knows it might get better. Also what better way to start a new year of your life then going out with me? Just think about it. I'll be waiting._

_James Potter_

Lily smiled to herself. He never stopped trying, did he? "I can't believe he listened to me…" She handed the card to Alice so she could read it. "He didn't give me anything. Maybe he's sick?"

"Or maybe he just grew up a little and understood you didn't want anything flashy this year." Alice answered while handing the card to Marry. "Or any year for, that matter. You're not going to go out with him, are you?"

"Of course not! Not even if he gave me a thousand cards." She giggled.

They ended up sitting there talking for about an hour or so. Lily decided to run up to their dorm with the card, and she did. After putting it safe on the top of her dresser among the other cards she'd gotten, she walked down again.

Just as she came down, the portrait hole opened and James, Sirius and Peter came in with bags full of bottles. Lily walked towards them instead of sitting down. Alice and Marry noticed them, too, and followed Lily.

The boys were laughing and joking but they stopped when they saw the girls coming closer. "Happy birthday Evans!" Sirius said. "Here!" He handed her a bottle.

"Firewhiskey? Really? Why would you buy that? There are minors here."

"Well excuse me for wanting to celebrate _your_ bloody birthday properly! And we bought butterbeer too, by the way."

"Then I'd rather want a bottle of that, if you don't mind." Said Lily and gave the firewhiskey to Marry who just shrugged, opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Me too." Alice added. Sirius gave both the girls a bottle of butterbeer.

Lily was about to say something more about how they shouldn't have bought firewhiskey when their attention was drawn to the portrait hole. It opened and Remus walked in, shabby and pale. He smiled as he saw his friends.

"Remus! Here, take some firewhiskey." Sirius said.

Remus shook his head. "No, thank you. I think I'll pass." He looked at Lily. "Happy birthday, Lily."

"Thanks Remus." She hugged him. He flinched a little. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. I'm sorry I don't have a present for you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

They all sat down around the fireplace. Remus filled them in with what madam Pomfrey had told him. Apparently he could not carry anything heavy or do much physical activity such as running for a week. The only reason she had let him go was because Remus said he didn't want to miss Lily's entire birthday. Which was true.

Marry, James, Sirius and Peter had finished one bottle of firewhiskey. Lily picked up the empty bottle with a frown. "How did you buy this exactly?" she asked, looking at the boys.

"News flash, but I'm seventeen. I'm allowed to buy alcohol, at least in the wizarding world." Sirius answered.

"No, not like that. I mean, how did you get to Hogsmeade? Someone must have seen you. How did you get past the teachers?"

The boys didn't answer. They just looked at each other. Then suddenly Remus talked. "Hey, I need that… eh… thing… in our dorm. You guys wanna help me find it?" he asked Peter and Sirius.

"The thing, of course." Peter nodded.

"What thing?" Sirius asked confused. Peter shoved an elbow in his side. "Oh, _that_ thing. I thought you meant the other thing." The three boys stood up and walked towards their dorm.

"Damn them!" James whispered. Then he noticed the girls looking confused at him. He pulled a hand through his hair, nervously.

"Potter… If you did anything to the teachers, you're so dead!" Lily said slowly.

"Relax we didn't do anything to them."

"Then how did you get past them? It's not like you can get invisible or something."

James swallowed. He sighed and stood up. "Fine. But I'll only tell Lily. And only because it's her birthday. And I trust her…" he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him through the common room and out the portrait hole. When they were away from all the noise in the common room he turned to Lily. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded. "You happen to look at Hogwarts' best secret keeper."

"Good." He looked around and when he was sure no one was around he took out an old cloak from his robes. "We used this."

"An old cloak?"

"No, an invisibility cloak." Lily didn't seem convinced so he sighed and threw it over his shoulders. His body disappeared.

"Bloody hell…" Lily whispered in awe. "Where did you get it?"

"It's been in the family for generations." He explained as he put it away again. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about it!"

"Of course, I promise."

Xxxx

"Where's Frank? I haven't seen him today." James asked Alice.

"He and some friends had a whole lot of homework to do. They've been in the library all day." She explained.

Sirius sat down on the couch beside Lily. He waived a bottle of firewhiskey in front of her face. "Sure you don't want some?"

"Positive." She pushed his hand away.

"How about you, Alice? Want some?"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "No thank you."

"I want some!" Marry grabbed the bottle.

"Merlin, you girls are boring!" James said dramatically.

"I'm not boring!" Lily defended herself.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to drink what's left of that bottle."

"If you're gonna keep talking I might need it. Give me that damn bottle." Marry gave her the bottle and Lily began drinking. It wasn't much left, but it was more than Lily would prefer.

"Slow down there." Sirius laughed. "If you drink too much you might end up doing something you will regret. Like loosing your virginity to Prongs." James tried to punch him, but he dodged it.

Lily smiled daring at Sirius and James. "Who says I'm a virgin?"

"You're not?" everyone said together. Lily simply shook her head and handed the now empty bottle to James, who was staring at her with open mouth.

Marry stood up quickly and pointed at Lily. "You! Come with us." She took Lily's arm and pulled her up from the couch. Alice, Marry and Lily ran up to their dorm, leaving the boys in the common room, really confused.

Alice closed the door while Marry threw Lily on her bed. "When were you gonna tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Lily said, feeling a little dazed at the moment.

"That I'm the only virgin here left." Alice said with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, that…" Lily muttered.

"I want to know everything! Who was it? When did it happen? _Where_ did it happen?" Marry was rambling on 'til Lily stopped her.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you." She sighed, but she couldn't hide a tiny smile showing on her lips. "It was about five or six months ago–"

"Last summer!?"

"I know, and I wanted to tell you guys, I did, but… I don't know. I think maybe I was embarrassed or something. But anyway, there was this guy named Kevin. I had talked to him before and this summer we hung out a lot. One day we were at his house and his parents weren't home, and… um… we did it." Lily shrugged.

Marry lifted an eyebrow at her. "It's not like it just happened! We had snogged and stuff like that before."

"Okay, I see that. But it want details!"

"He was pretty hot. Especially with his shirt off! It kinda hurt, but I guess it always does the first time, right?" Marry nodded. "Anyway, he was so nice and gentle. I honestly don't think I could have asked for a better one to be my first. It was just _so_ good! I mean after it stopped hurting."

"Does it really hurt that much?" Alice asked.

"Only a little." Lily and Marry answered unison.

"Oh…" Alice said. She sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up under her chin.

"Relax, Alice." Marry said. "Frank will take your virginity soon enough." And Alice threw a pillow at her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter done. Now, please REVIEW! Thank you ^-^ **


	6. Be my Valentine? (1)

6. Be my valentine? (1)

Lily, Alice and Marry woke up in their dorm. It was two weeks after Lily's birthday. In other words, tomorrow was Valentines Day. It was Sunday morning and none of the girls had special expectations for the day.

They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily and Alice sat down on each side of the table, and Marry on Alice's side. They were half way through their toast when Remus, Peter, Sirius and James entered and sat down on the other end of the table.

Sirius and James pulled their head together and talked with low voices. Peter just sat there smiling and nodding occasionally. While Remus looked serious and was probably saying something about how stupid of them it would be to do what they planed to do.

"They're planning something. You can smell the mischief in the air." Marry said.

"Just don't bother with them." Lily smiled. "They're not worth our attention."

They ate their breakfast and walked back to the common room. Sitting down at the window, looking out on school grounds. The sun was shining and the snow was melting. They spent the afternoon just talking and hanging out in the common room. Later they decided to go do some homework in the library.

They all had some that had to be done, and none of them wanted to do it on Valentines Day.

They had just come through the doors when Frank Longbottom saw them and walked over. "Hey!" He said. Then he looked at Alice. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he glanced over at Lily and Marry who were smiling and trying to hold their giggles. "Alone?"

"Of course." Alice nodded. They walked out of the library together.

"We'll just start the homework." Marry said, but Alice didn't hear her.

Marry and Lily found a silent corner of the library. They began doing their homework. Alice never joined them, which they both thought was weird.

Xxxx

In the evening Marry and Lily were walking back from the library when they heard an explosion somewhere down the hall. They stopped instantly.

"Is it just me or did that explosion sound familiar, in a way." Marry said.

"Uh-huh." Lily answered. "Maybe if we're lucky –" She never got to finish the sentence. James and Sirius rounded a corner further down the hall and came into their view, panting and laughing.

"You did it? You actually did it? I can't believe you guys! Honestly, what's the point? What if a teacher comes by? You'll be in so much trouble!" they heard Remus' voice. He sounded exhausted and somewhat annoyed. He came into view, too, and was the first to notice Marry and Lily. "Oh… Hello Lily, hello Marry."

James and Sirius exchanged worried looks before looking at the girls. Sirius tried to smile confidently. It wasn't very believable. "Hello ladies. What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Marry said slowly.

The girls walked over to where the boys stood and looked down the way they'd come. James dragged a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't go down that hall and taken the second to the left if I where you…" the girls looked at him.

"And why is that?" Lily asked.

"Remember the black goo that covered our compartment on the train?" Remus said. The girls nodded. "Well they did it again. Go second left and you'll se a whole corridor filled with black goo."

Looking at each other, the girls walked to see if it was true what they said. They really hoped not 'cause they had to go through there to get to the common room. But of course it was true. The whole thing was covered in black paint-like goo and smelled awful.

The boys came up behind them. "Peter? You still there?" Sirius yelled. Peter stood up. He was trapped on the other side, the right side.

"How are we going to get past this?" Lily asked.

"We'll have to walk through it, I guess." James said. He put one step into the goo and almost slipped. "Watch out. It's a little slippery."

'A little' was the understatement of the year. It was almost impossible to walk on. Poor Remus gave up after falling twice and crawled on all four. He was again covered with goo from head to toe. James and Sirius managed it well enough. That is until they found out it was fun wrestling and drowning each other in black goo. Marry came across only black from the knees and down.

Lily on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She had fallen once on her bum. As if that wasn't bad enough, James' and Sirius' fight did so she fell again, on her stomach this time. She crawled out of the goo and got on her feet. The boys stopped playing, looking at her all black.

"Ugh! You're so dead, Potter!" She said furious. Sirius sniggered. "You too, Black!" Lily and Marry turned to leave.

"Evans, wait!" James tried to get out of the goo, without luck. Lily stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"Yes?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow? On Valentines Day?"

"In your dreams, Potter!" and she walked away. They could hear James said after them, "You're already there, Miss Evans. You're already there."

Xxxx

Lily got out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Marry sat on her bed. She had already changed into her PJ's, a cute white top covered in pink hearts and a pair of matching shorts. As for Lily, she only slept in an old t-shirt and her panties.

She sat down on her bed. "Have any ideas on how I can take revenge without breaking any rules?" she asked.

They both laughed aloud. They door opened and the tiny brunette who was Alice came in. Marry stopped laughing and walked determined towards Alice. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her wildly. "Where have you been!?"

Lily continued laughing at this. Marry was always so dramatic. Alice laughed, too, or, it was more like a giggling. Marry let go of her.

Alice blushed slightly. "I was with Frank."

"Oh yeah! What did he talk to you about?" Lily lay on her stomach, supporting her head on her arms.

"He wanted to know if I had a date tomorrow and when I said no he asked me out!" Alice almost jumped with joy. She looked so happy. She dropped herself down on her bed. "Now we've just walked around the castle together and he helped me with my homework."

They stayed up talking about tomorrow. Marry had already had several offers, all from different houses and years. Lily didn't want anything special for the day, but she knew James would probably do something anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Not much Jily yet, I know. It will come! I promise, I have a plan.  
Btw I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. There has been so much to do with school and stuff. I haven't prioritized writing. Again, I'm so sorry.  
Over to the reviews!**


	7. Be my Valentine? (2)

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. But here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

7. Be my valentine? (2)

"I'm sorry, Evans! Come on, please, can't you just forgive me?" James had followed Lily around the castle all day. He'd been rambling on about how sorry he was and how Lily should forgive him all day. Lily wondered why. It was Valentines Day. Didn't he have a date or something?

"Just leave me alone, Potter!" She snapped for the hundredth time.

"But listen to me." James begged. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm _so_ sorry! We just had some fun and – um – charms is this way."

Lily turned and walked the right way. "I knew that… you're distracting me!"

"Evans, please! Understand I'm really sorry."

"Go away!"

"You've already gotten me and Sirius detention the next three weeks. Isn't that punishment enough? I'm sorry, Evans! Lily, please?"

She stopped so sudden James almost crashed into her. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Okay listen!" she said. "It's Valentines Day, right? And that's a day for love, and so far, I'm not feeling it. So, _if_ I forgive you, will you please just leave me alone?"

James facial expression changed to pure hope. "Yes! Whatever you want!"

"Fine I forgive you."

"Great! Oh – and by the way, _I_ love you."

"Yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes. She started walking again, but she couldn't help a tiny smile cross her face from his comment.

"Wait." He stared walking too. "The 'leave – you – alone – thing', does it start right now?"

"That's correct."

"B – but we're going the same way." He stuttered. "I'll be late if I take another way."

"I suggest you start running." She looked at him with innocence. "You want me to forgive you, right?"

James stopped and thought for a moment before he began running the opposite direction. Lily shook her head. Maybe she'd get a few hours without him. No way he managed to keep away form her more that a day.

People said she hated him, but she didn't. Hate was such a strong word. She just really disliked him. Though truth been told, she liked the attention he gave her. No one else gave her that kind of attention.

Xxxx

Lily at in the window, enjoying the peace and quiet the common room usually lacked, but today all the couples where out. Professor Dumbledore had allowed the students to go to Hogsmeade this evening. Only few people were still at school grounds.

Earlier that day, after breakfast, Marry had already gotten several cards and flowers and other various gifts where Alice and Lily had got nothing. Marry had explanations for that though. For Alice it was that everybody knew about her and Frank, and nobody wanted to ruin it by giving her cards. For Lily the explanation was James Potter. According to Marry he'd threatened every guy in school because 'if he can't have you, no one can!'.

It was about ten minutes after this he'd devoted his life to ask Lily for forgiveness.

It was a beautiful evening. All the couples probably had loads of fun right now, but somehow Lily didn't feel jealous. People always surrounded her and she enjoyed being alone when she could. She was about to go up to her dorm when she saw Remus walking towards her, smiling.

"Hello Lily." He said reaching his hands out as to ask if he could hug her. She let him. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day, Remus." She said, hugging him back.

"Thanks, but it was from James, really. He asked me to do it because… it was something about leaving you alone." He explained.

"Ew, you could have said that before I hugged you back." They laughed.

They stayed talking a bit. Lily told him about her agreement with James, which only made him laugh. They joked about how he couldn't stay away from her and how he needed her to live. "I give him two days." Lily laughed.

"Well I actually have some faith in him." Remus disagreed. "He can live without you longer than that."

"Wanna bet?" Lily said slyly. "Five galleons he talk to me again within 48 hours."

Remus accepted the challenge. "Fine, but _he_ has to talk to _you_. Neither of us can interfere. You can't do anything to make him want to talk to you, and I can't talk him out of it if he wants to."

"Deal!" They shook hand, and the bet was on.

Xxxx

Lily was impressed. James didn't take any direct contact with her the whole school day. It really looked like he could do it. The down side was she'd loose five galleons to Remus. But later that afternoon Lily heard someone complaining and moaning behind her. When she turned to see what it was she couldn't hold her giggles.

The marauders where standing there, all trying to get James from coming over and talk to her. Sirius held his arm and tried to make it sound like a fatal mistake. Peter told him how he was an idiot and I would never want him anyway. Remus, on the other hand, lived up to is own words and did not try to talk him out of it, though he tried to tell him maybe he should think about this for a moment.

James got free from Sirius' grip. He walked up to Lily who tried not to laugh aloud. He looked worried somehow. "Evans, I'm sorry. I tried, but I can't do this. Isn't there another way you can forgive me?" He asked.

"Sure." She walked past him and reached out a hand to Remus who dug out five galleons from his pocket and put them in her hand. She turned to James again. "Consider yourself forgiven." And she ran up to her dorm.

"You bet on me!?" He asked Remus, somewhat shocked. Remus only shrugged, making Sirius and Peter laugh.

* * *

**A/N: To answer ****_Dancer055_****: I know it's usually written Marry with one 'r' and I also know about the person you're referring to (Mary McDonald), though I figured the Marry in my story must be someone else. It was never planed to be the same person anyway. But I understand your confusion. Thanks for reviewing, though c:**


	8. And then there's quidditch

8. And then there's quidditch

After Valentines Day nothing exciting really happened. The days went on as normal. Lily tried to ignore James and stay away from trouble. James tried to impress Lily (and every other girl in school) any chance he got. The only merely different thing must've been Alice and Frank who were now officially a couple.

February ended, all snow melted, and spring came creeping up on everyone. In mid-March it was time for a quidditch match again. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. This was the last match for the Gryffindor team. They had to win this game to even have the slightest chance of winning the cup. This was James aware of, as he had trained the Gryffindor team very hard the last month.

He'd been calling the team in for practise at any open hour. The team was exhausted and the Marauders had not been doing any pranks lately. All in all it had been unusually quiet up in Gryffindor Tower.

Lily didn't mind this at all. She sat in an old armchair branding Marry's long blond hair. They talked about the match the next day.

"We better win." Said Mary. "They've trained almost every night the past three weeks."

"Honestly, I don't see why." Lily had finished with the hair. "They know what to do, don't they? It's not like they're going to forget it if they don't practise five days of the week." She said this just as James and Sirius walked behind her chair.

They walked up on either side of her. "Hello Evans." Sirius smiled.

"Oh, it's you." Was her reply.

"So are you girls going to watch James make Slytherins cry at the pitch tomorrow?" Sirius looked between them.

"Yes we are." Marry responded from where she was sitting on the floor. "And as I just told Lily; you better win!"

"We will!" James assured her.

"Win or lose, who cares? The important thing is to have fun. It's just a game." Lily stated.

James and Sirius gave her looks of pure indignation. "Just a game? Evans, do you have any idea what you just said?" James asked her.

"Yes, I told you to have fun."

"You said quidditch was just a game!" Sirius looked like he didn't believe his own ears. "It's so much more than that! It's about honor, respect. It's about not letting Slytherin win!"

"Wait, I told you to have fun, now, didn't I?" She asked. They nodded. "Well after my experience Slytherins turn rather mean when they win and that's no fun."

They both looked confused so Marry stepped in. "Translation: Crush does damn Slytherins tomorrow and make them beg for mercy!"

Xxxx

"And Turner has the Quaffle! He's flying straight to the goal-hoops. He shoots! Oh, too bad. Slytherin blocked the shot. Slytherin has the Quaffle. Who is that? Ah! West, that is! West passes to Aldrin. Aldrin dodges Turner. Better luck next time Turner. Aldrin passes to- OH! He did _not_ see that Bludger coming."

The crowd cheered (and some booed) loudly. Aldrin shook his hand; witch was where the Bludger hit him. James had flown down under him and caught the Quaffle. The score were Gryffindor 70, Slytherin 100. You could clearly see James was starting to get desperate.

"Gryffindor scores! Well done Potter!" The commentator's voice rang out to the audience. "The score is now 80 points – wait! I think the Slytherin Seeker has spotted something!"

He was right. The Slytherin Seeker, Patrick Husk, suddenly dived down, Natalie Forman, the Gryffindor Seeker, not far behind. The game was still on and Slytherin managed to get another goal. The Seekers flew between the other players and caused confusion between everybody.

The Snitch flew straight up in the air, the Seekers following. Everyone was watching, even the other players. The Quaffle was forgotten in James' arms. Then suddenly someone from the Slytherin side of the crowd screamed. "GET THE QUAFFLE!"

James' eyes widened with fear as all three Slytherin Chasers came rushing towards him. He tried his best to shake them off or pass the Quaffle to someone else, but the Slytherins blocked his every shot. A Beater hit a Bludger towards James.

The Seekers flew down again, still after the Snitch. They took all the attention yet another time.

The Bludger hit James' shoulder hard and he fell 40 feet to the ground. At the same time the Seekers had been racing and finally Natalie caught it. Everybody, except the Slytherins, cheered. Nobody noticed James until there was a loud crushing sound as he hit the ground and Slytherins started laughing. Cheers stopped and the whole crowd fell silent.

The Gryffindor team had gathered around him. He was still conscious and made a rather nasty unpleasant sound. The teachers had entered the pitch, too, now. He was rolled over to his back. The Slytherin team were flying over him, smirking devilish.

The teachers helped him to the hospital wing, as well as his team. When they had left the pitch the commentator spoke again. "Well… Gryffindor wins! The final score is 230 – 110. Lets all hope Potter is all right. He took one for the team. Slytherins, better luck next time. It was a close call today. So we are officially done here for today. Try to stay out off trouble people!" People left the tribunes.

Lily, Marry, Alice and Frank walked together back up to the castle. Alice and Frank where holding hand and whispering and giggling to each other. Lily and Marry rolled their eyes at them. They were acting like kids, but they were in love so they allowed it.

"Should we stay outside for a while longer?" Alice asked. "Maybe sit by the lake. It's such a nice weather today."

Lily looked around. She spotted a big group of Slytherins not far away. "No thanks. I'd rather avoid conflict." She said shaking her head. Marry noticed the Slytherins too.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Maybe they'll leave us alone?" Frank said. "I mean, we haven't done them anything."

"Believe me. They wont leave us alone. Not me anyway." Lily began walking again. They had stopped for a minute while they talked.

"Oh, I forgot you're Muggle-born." Frank said feeling somewhat guilty. "I don't understand why some people care about that."

"But still people do." Said Marry.

They got inside. They split up. Alice and Frank went off to do some couple-stuff, leaving Lily and Marry to themselves. Discussing what to do for a moment. None of them had any good ideas, but go back to the common room. Halfway up the first pair of stairs they heard someone calling their names.

The Marauders stood at the bottom of the stairs. All off them; Remus, Sirius, Peter and James. James looked kind of shabby. It was a wonder madam Pomfrey had let him out this soon. It'd only been half an hour.

"Evans." James said flirtatious.

"Hey, Potter." She greeted politely. "How are you? Feeling okay?"

He leaned his side to the wall. Smirking he answered, "I'm always okay when you're around, Evans." He winked at her. "Were you worried 'bout me?"

Marry raised an eyebrow. "Does he have a concussion?" The question was directed towards Remus. He laughed.

"I'm fine!" James assured them. "Only a few broken ribs and my left arm had six fractures on different places." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"And madam Pomfrey let you go?"

"Not exactly." Sirius said, looking mischievous. "She fixed the broken bones, but she wanted to have him for observation a day or two."

"I've been in the hospital wing enough times to understand I'm perfectly fine now. So I snuck out when she didn't see." James, Sirius and Peter looked quite impressed by this. Remus on the other hand looked quite embarrassed.

Lily shook her head slightly. "She's going to kill you, Potter."

"That's what I said." Remus said.

"And I'll give her the same answer I gave you, Moony. She'll have to find me first, and I think she'll have a hard time doing so."

"And why is that?" Marry asked.

"Let's just say I'm really good at hiding." He winked to Lily again.

They all said goodbye and the girls continued their way up the stairs. That is, until they heard yelling and laughing. Somewhere outside, the way the boys had gone, there was something going on. And if James Potter was involved, it couldn't be good.

**A/N: REVIEW! Please…**


End file.
